


Guardian Angel

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Old work, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle want to come out to their parents but are worried about the aftermath. A certain someone over-hears this and decides to take things into their own hands. Originally published March 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another coming out story. 
> 
> Some more old work, this was for a fan anthology that was being published to celebrate the 15th season. But of course the fanfics didn't get published for obvious legal concerns.
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on March 30, 2011.

They were in love. Madly in love. Once Super Best Friends, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski quickly became an item as soon as they hit junior high. No one was surprised by this. Everyone had a feeling it would happen and knew that it would sooner or later.  
   
Well… almost everyone.  
   
As much as the whole school knew about their open relationship, their parents were oblivious to the whole thing. And Stan and Kyle wanted it that way. While Stan had no problem admitting to his parents that he was dating another guy, he still worried a bit on what they would think, especially with his father. Kyle couldn't bear telling his parents. He sometimes had nightmares of them abandoning him by means of kicking him out. Some nightmares went as far as him being murdered by his mother while his father would stand there and watch him slowly die. But regardless, he never stopped loving Stan.    
   
The two were always very close. You couldn't separate the two even if one paid them a million dollars. The two of them did everything together. They played together, they ate together, they went everywhere to together, they worked together, and they slept in the bed together. When it came to school work, they were always partnered together. Whether it was school projects or games in gym class, they were always together and no one dared to break them apart.  
   
Today was a Thursday. Stan, Kyle and Kenny were waiting for the bus while Cartman was missing in action. The couple was close and holding hands, fingers entangled together. The two were talking about coming out their parents, a topic that was all too common between them. Kenny was overhearing them talk while he read a porno magazine that he stole off his father. It was always the same. Stan wants to tell them that they're dating. Kyle does too but fears his parents' reaction and suggests putting it off. This has been going on for nearly two years and frankly Kenny had enough. He knew their parents wouldn't give a shit if they were dating. He wouldn't be surprised if they already knew because their relationship is so damn obvious. At that moment, Kenny decided that this needed to stop. If they weren't going to do, then someone else will. And he knew just the person.   
   
Himself.  
   
\----  
   
"Kenny! Where are you going?!"   
  
"I'm going out with my friends mom! We're doing our homework together at Cartman's place!"  
  
"Okay but don't stay out too late! It's a school night!"  
  
"Okay bye!"  
   
I walked out of my house and slammed the door. I couldn't stand being in there for much longer. I'm tired of living in that hellhole. Just a few more years Kenny, just a few more years. But enough about my life. This isn't about me. This is about my friends Stan and Kyle. Tonight is the night I out my best friends to their parents.   
   
Others would tell me that what I'm doing is wrong, stupid and disgusting that I'm interfering in their lives like this but if you saw them every day and knew them personally you would of done the same thing that I'm about to do right now.   
   
I'm on my way to Stan's house. Stan won't be there. Since it's their anniversary today, he told me that he and Kyle would be out and spending some of their alone time outdoors. Unknown to him, he played right into my hands. Without him in the house, it will be so much easier for me to do this.   
   
I walked up the steps and rung the bell. After a few seconds, Sharon answered the door.   
   
"Oh hello Kenny!" she smiled.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Marsh. Is it alright if I come in real quick?"  
  
"Of course! Please come in," she said as she stepped aside. I walked in and kindly removed my boots out of respect. I quietly followed her into the living room where I noticed both Stan's parents and Kyle' parents were all together in the same room. This couldn't be any easier. This will save me a lot of time.   
  
"Hey Kenny, how's it going?" Randy asked.  
  
"Pretty good Mr. Marsh," I smiled.  
  
"You know Kenny, Stan isn't here. He's spending the evening with Kyle," he said.  
  
"I know that. I'm actually here to talk to all of you. It's about Stan and Kyle."  
  
"What? Why? They're not in trouble are they?" Sheila asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no, no! They're not in any trouble. They're doing pretty well actually."  
  
"So then, what's the problem?" Gerald asked.  
  
"I think it's better that I show you rather than tell. Think we could drive there? It's a little cold out."  
   
The four of them just looked at each other but eventually got out their seats and joined me in the hallway. They got dressed in their winter clothing. Randy and Gerald both went to the bowl placed near the stairs where they kept their keys.   
   
"So where is it that we're going?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Near Stark's Pond. There's a park near that area. That's where they're hanging out."  
  
"Kenny, are you sure this is something you can't tell us while we're here?" Randy asked.  
  
"I could but I think in this situation seeing with your own eyes is better than me telling you. I'm sure you'll understand once we get there."  
   
We left the house and started walking towards the cars parked in the driveway. Randy quickly followed us after he locked up. I asked the Marshes if it was okay to ride with them and they kindly said yes. We got into our respective vehicles, started them up, and left the driveway with me giving the directions. The Broflovskis followed closely behind us. After a few minutes of driving, we parked on the side of the road, not far from Stark's Pond. I told them all to follow me as we headed for the park that they would be hanging out at. I admit I'm a bit nervous. Because if those two aren't there then I'm going to look like an idiot when this is all over.  
   
As we began walking around the park, the couple was nowhere to be seen. A light snowfall was just starting to fall from the night sky. I could tell from Randy's grunts he was getting inpatient when we couldn't find them. Goddamn it guys, where the hell did you go? You couldn't have gone far.  
   
"Okay Kenny, the joke's over. Why did you bring us out here?" Randy said.  
  
"This is no joke! They're supposed to be here! This was supposed to be something important!"  
  
"What's so important that couldn't tell us back at the house?" Sheila asked.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Look, you're pretty open-minded right?"  
  
The two sets of parents just looked at each other, "Well, we would like to think so. Why?" Sharon said.  
  
"Well, you see… Stan and Kyle are-"  
  
"C'mon Stan! Hurry up!"  
   
Just before I could tell them, I could hear Kyle's voice in the distance. I quickly told everyone to go and hide behind the trees. The parents didn't have time to think as I quickly pushed them towards the closest set of trees. Me, being the shorter individual, hid in a bush in front. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle running from the direction of Stark's Pond's location with Stan quickly gaining speed to catch up to him. When he caught up, he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him close while the two laughed. For a few seconds, the two just stared at one another but with smiles on their faces before pulling each other in a romantic embrace. I quickly glanced at the parents. They gasped at the sight. They whispering something to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying. I told them to stay quiet and to listen into the conversation.  
   
"Thanks for tonight Stan. It was a wonderful night."  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I only give the best to my Kyle."  
  
Kyle traced circles on Stan's chest, "You know Stan, I've been thinking. I think we should tell them."  
  
"Oh? What's with the sudden change?"  
  
"It's just… well, they're going to find out sooner or later right? So I guess we should just take a chance and tell them."   
  
Stan smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm really glad you decided to do this. I know everything will be okay."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
   
The two of them smiled. Kyle put his hands on Stan's cheek while he placed his hands around Kyle's waist and pulled each other into a deep kiss. As we watched on from the behind the scenes, I could hear the parents gasp.  
   
"Oh my god…" Sharon said.  
  
"But why? Why didn't they tell us? I thought they could trust us," Gerald said.  
  
"Because they were afraid to tell you. Well, sort of. Kyle was afraid to tell you. He was afraid what you would think. He thought you would reject him. Even go as far as throwing him out of the house and disowning him. Stan had no problems. But he respected Kyle's wishes and didn't say anything."  
  
The Broflovskis were shocked at the information, "But… he's our son! We could never do that to our Kyle!" Sheila said.  
  
"Well, so did we. But he didn't believe us. That's why this was kept in the dark. From both you and the Marshes. I brought you here to make things a little easier. On both you and them. Because I knew one day that they would have to tell you. I don't know your views on this but please, don't break them apart. You'll be doing more damage to them than you can possibly know."  
   
There was silence between the parents. This was obviously a lot of information to take in. They placed their heads down. They looked unsure of what to do next.  
   
"I guess… we shouldn't be so surprised by this," Randy said.  
  
"Indeed. They have always been very close," Sharon said. There was a silence between them once again.  
  
"We should head back to the house. We know what to expect when they tell us. Thank you for doing this Kenny," Gerald said.   
  
"Yes, thank you!" The other parents replied.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I'm only doing my best friends a favor, a favor in kindness. But you should head back now. They'll most likely head for home right now. And remember! Act natural! They can't suspect a thing. Pretend that you knew nothing of this."  
  
"Of course! Would you like a drive home?" Gerald asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'll walk. But thank you for the offer," I smiled.  
   
The parents thanked me and were quickly on their way back to the house. I turned back to the couple and it seems they were on their way home. I can say I feel great. I feel like improved the quality of my friends' lives. I can go home feeling like… I did something right. As I headed for home, I couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow.  
   
\----  
   
It was Friday morning and Kenny was the only one at the bus stop. He was doing what he normally did at the bus stop, reading a porno magazine that he stole off his father. He briefly looked up and watched a plow go by, cleaning up what little snow last night's snowfall produced. Just as he was going to back to reading his magazine, he could hear Kyle laughing in the distance. He turned his head and saw Stan and Kyle, walking arm and arm together with big smiles on their faces. Kenny already knew what had taken place the night before but he kept his cool and pretended that he knew nothing of last night.   
   
"Hey guys, what's with the huge grins? I guess last night was great?"   
  
"Great? Sorry to burst your bubble but it wasn't great. It was fantastic!!" Kyle excitedly said.  
  
He sighed in relief, "Dude, don't scare me like that! I seriously thought something bad had happened between you two and you're just putting on a show."  
  
"Oh Kenny, don't be stupid. Of course, we had a fantastic time! We went out for dinner, saw a horror film and freaked out all the couples in the back for making out and got ourselves kicked out, spent some quality together at Stark's Pond and…" Kyle drifted off.  
  
"And what?"   
  
"Well… we came out to our parents."  
  
"And how did it go?" Kenny asked as he pretended to be surprised.  
  
"It was awesome! I wasn't expecting them to be so accepting. I feel like a bunch of weights were lifted off my shoulders."   
  
"I told you everything would be okay. You should listen to me more often," Stan said as he leaned in for a kiss. The two shared a quick kiss while Kenny went back to his magazine.   
  
"You know guys…" Kyle drifted off. Stan and Kenny's attentions were grabbed. "I can't help but think that maybe… we had some sort of guardian angel help us out."  
  
Stan laughed, "Guardian angel? Really Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, maybe that angel heard what was going on and decided to make things a little easier on us. What do you think Kenny?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe you did have a guardian angel on your side," Kenny said as he buried his face in his magazine. Underneath, he quietly laughed and grinned.   
  
_'You're welcome you guys.'_


End file.
